


Always Meant to End This Way

by NaturalandReal (icyzephyr)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End Verse, Gen, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyzephyr/pseuds/NaturalandReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries one last time to reach out to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Meant to End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a spin off of the End Verse from Season 5. If Sam were to have gone off the deep end and thought he were Lucifer. 
> 
> *This may be part of a longer work as I'm currently planning for this 'verse. There's implied Sam/Cas but it's very general so it'd be easy for it not to be read as such in this piece. 
> 
> Enjoy as is! <3

"Little brother," that familiar voice greets Castiel as he barrels into the garden. He clutches his gun tighter to his chest, unwilling to shoot the other man, dressed in a white suit a red rose tucked into his jacket pocket. "How nice of you to make it this far, truth be told, I didn't know how you would fair against that army."

He’d made a run for it, knowing his friends were to die but he had to try to reach Sam and Dean. They knew they were all there to die but it didn’t make it any easier to leave them behind with every running step.

All of this was already on him, what else did he have to lose? Cas’ blue eyes shifted to the man lying on the ground, eyes wide, but nevertheless complacent. Ready for death. Castiel knew Dean would do anything but kill Sam, and Castiel refused. Not in front of Dean. 

Castiel can't help the laugh that gurgles out of him, still out of it. The pills he took are still working their way through his system. He’s starting to wish he never started.  "But of course I made it,” he drawls through a dry chuckle, trying to play along. Try and get ‘Lucifer’ to speak, distract him. The longer he could the closer he could get to breaking through to the man beneath the madness.

"You had the potential to be great, Castiel.” Sam’s eyes scan the angel that was, a smirk playing across his face. “Not a trace of what you once were in these rags, hiding behind a gun as if it’s going to save you.”

Sam toed Dean's cheekbone, smirking. "Pathetic. Not even much of a fight left in this one. Sad, really." Dean flinches and whispers shakily.

“Sam, listen… please.”

A swift kick to the temple and Dean is out, head lolling to the side.

Castiel shivers and tentatively moves forward, holding out one trembling hand, praying Sam doesn't try to crush Dean's head or snap his neck. Castiel knows Dean saw this before. Castiel holds so much knowledge about this moment but knows of nothing to keep the prophecy from unfolding.

"Sam, listen to me. That’s your _brother_  under your foot, you will  _kill_ him, Sam. Do you hear me?"

"Sam can't hear you." He snaps. Those hazel eyes are alight with rage.

Maybe this is how it ends. Right here. Sam has the power to kill him but Cas continues to move ever closer, desperate to break through. Dean couldn’t do it. Not even Dean could do it. Castiel’s mind is reeling. If Dean couldn’t do this, the world is lost at the hands of the boy king, lost to an insanity Castiel himself brought on and because of this, he has to try; he can’t give up on Sam. Dean wouldn’t. It’s why they were here in the first place.

"You're not Lucifer. You are _Sam Winchester_. Brother to  _him,"_ He gestures to Dean’s still body with his gun. "Dean Winchester. You went to hell and took Lucifer with you. You saved this world, Sam. You are a hero. I couldn’t stand the thought of you in hell. I couldn’t just leave you, for all that you’ve suffered you deserve so much more.”  Castiel pauses, stopping as Sam narrows his eyes. 

“I raised you from hell. Only you. Lucifer is still in the cage. You have to -" He's cut off by a constriction around his throat. Through slitted blue eyes, Castiel can see Sam's hand is held out slowly forming into a fist. 

"Sam," Castiel wheezes, and with a sickening crunch Dean's neck snaps under the weight of Sam's foot.

Castiel can feel more than his throat collapsing; he’s dropped his gun, the strap bringing him faster to the ground, knees slicing straight into the patchy dirt. He reaches out for Dean, for Sam as if he has some chance. Even now, as his vision goes black, as a chuckle assaults his ears.

It's lost. It's all lost. Sam, the boy he wanted to save but destroyed.

_It was always meant to end here._


End file.
